Bistro Binoo
'''Bistro Binoo '''is a season one episode of Toopy and Binoo which first appeared on episode 8 as 8B and then returned after Treehouse did as episode 25D. Plot Toopy feeds Binoo a diverse selection of yummy invisible foods at his restaurant. However, Binoo soon discovers some of the consequences of eating too much, too fast. Summary Binoo was reading the menu card when Toopy arrived, welcoming him to his restaurant. And he hopes that Binoo is hungry and asks what Binoo'll have. And then, Binoo chose corn in the cob and Toopy came back and made it extra yummy for Binoo. And then, after Binoo finishes it, his tummy starts to get big. Then, Binoo chose a stack of pancakes as big as him, and then Toopy came back with pancakes and he pours the syrup on, and then Binoo ate all the pancakes and when he's done, his tummy gets even bigger. And then, Toopy asks what Binoo would like for dessert and Binoo suggest pumpkin pie as big as Toopy's armspan, and then, Toopy came back with the pie and warns Binoo that the pie had just came out of the oven and it's very dry hot, hot, hot, and Binoo suggest to put ice cream on it, and Toopy pours all the ice cream in, and then, Binoo start to chow down, and he starts to get full. Suddenly, Binoo starts blowing up like a balloon and he flew away, and Toopy told Binoo to flap his arms to fly back down, but, he flies around. Then, Toopy suggest Binoo to wiggle his tail, but he flies around the opposite way and then Toopy hurries after him. Suddenly, Binoo starts feeling very full and he burps very loudly and he deflates and Toopy catches him and said, "You forgot to say excuse me, Binoo.", and the episode ends. Transcript Trivia * The list of invisible food that Binoo had is: ** Corn on the cob ** A stack of pancakes as big as Binoo ** And a whole pumpkin pie as big as Toopy's armspan with ice cream. * This is the first episode Binoo did the following things: ** Blew up like a balloon ** Rotated the moon ** Flapped his arms ** Wiggled his tail ** Burped and flew everywhere * Since Binoo can't say anything in the series except for Toopy and Binoo and You! and Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends, he couldn't say "Excuse me". Gallery Menu Page 1.png|This is the menu. Menu Page 2.png|Binoo can choose whatever he wants... Corn on the Cob.png|...so he chooses corn on the cob. Binoo Blowing Up 1.png|But a consequence happens.... A Stack of Pancakes as Big as You.png|Binoo then has a stack of pancakes as big as him! Binoo Blowing Up 2.png|But the consequence happens again. As Big as This.png|Binoo then wants a pumpkin pie as big as... Pumpkin Pie.png|...this! Binoo Full.png|Binoo must be full be now. Binoo Blowing Up 3.png|When suddenly... Binoo Rotating The Moon.png|He even rotated the moon! Binoo Flapping His Arms.png|He must try to get back down on land! Binoo Wiggling His Tail.png|When suddenly... Binoo Burps.png|BURP! Toopy Laughing.png|He's coming back down! But one problem... I Got You.png|He forgot to say "excuse me!" Videos Toopy and Binoo - Bistro Binoo.avi Category:Episodes Category:Burping Episodes Category:B Category:Article Stubs Category:Recurring Episodes Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Food-Themed Episodes